


half the lies you tell aren't true [Podfic]

by arkadyevna, Opalsong, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: It takes a long, long time for Dorian to realize that he is still waiting for the Bull to finish what he started.





	half the lies you tell aren't true [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [half the lies you tell aren't true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719679) by [radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/pseuds/radiophile). 



> This was a project created for Podfic Polygons 2018.  
> The fic was chosen by arkadyevna, recorded by Opalsong, edited by RsCreighton, and coverart was created by SomethingIncorporeal.

Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

##  half the lies you tell aren't true

  


**Author:** radiophile  
  
**Reader:** Opalsong  
  
**Editor:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Inquisition  
  
**Pairing:** Dorian Pavus/Iron Bull  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** It takes a long, long time for Dorian to realize that he is still waiting for the Bull to finish what he started.   
  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Misc/Polygon/%5bDAI%5d%20Half%20the%20Lies%20You%20Tell%20Aren't%20True.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719679) | **Wordcount:** 6002  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Misc/Polygon/%5bDAI%5d%20Half%20the%20Lies%20You%20Tell%20Aren't%20True.mp3) | **Size:** 40 MB| **Duration:** 0:44:03  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
